Bad Romance
by Dark Magix
Summary: Randall Boggs finds out he does have a heart...and it beats for Celia. How will he explain his feelings and even propose to her when Mike wishes to do the same! His bad romance just had to start with a cup of coffee,didn't it? Why are you reading this instead of the story? It's better.
1. It All Started With a Cup of Coffee

Chapter 1 - It All Started With a Cup of Coffee

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and Randall was running late. He had worked a late shift at one of his many jobs and arrived home late , only to get a couple of minutes of sleep before having to go to the scare factory. He needed some caffeine to keep himself awake so he resorted to coffee. Randall knew of a caffè not far from his home and headed there.

Surprisingly, he'd never been there. He approached Monstrous Delights, as the building stated, with a sense of anticipation. He entered then approached the unmanned counter. "Hello",he called,"can I get some service."A beautiful medusa haired monster appeared. "Welcome to Monstrous Delights how may help you", she answered cheerfully. "One medium coffee, extra sugar", he replied. "Coming right up",she called, heading towards the coffee-maker. She poured him his coffee. "that'll be $1.25",she said. Randall took out the amount needed and handed it to her.

"Catch you later Randall!", she said as he left. "How do you know my name and what's yours?"he questioned.I also work at the scare factory and I've had a big crush on you since like forever she thought to herself." Celia Mae",she answered instead, avoiding the question. He might have been half asleep, but his heart was fully awake and beating rapidly. Randall liked her name just as much as he liked her. If he hadn't been so late he would've stayed to chat, but see you later was all he muttered before racing out towards Monsters Inc, shoving a short green monster as he left.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. All Randall could think about was Celia and how he wanted to see her again since he never did at the factory. He even had a hard time scaring, one of his specialties. This made him realize why he would keep returning to Monstrous Delights sometimes not even ordering anything. Sometimes Randall didn't enter, but observed as she attended customers. And that was how everything started (the fight,the breakup ,a make up ,a cheater ,a liar ,the robber ,the wedding,the wedding crasher, and the baby)with a cup of coffee.


	2. A Rainy Date Part I

**Sorry about the wait. Although there are few fans here's chapter 2:)**

Chapter 2 - A Rainy Date Part I

**Randall's POV**

It was a wonderful rainy day. Although most wouldn't agree it's the best weather, I love the rain almost as much as I love Celia. Did I just say that? Is that what I feel towards her, love?! If it is, then love's the best thing to happen to me since...breaking my alarm clock. Anyways, I knew today would be a good day. I had chosen to walk to work despite the rain. As I passed Monstrous Delights I noticed something unusual. Celia wasn't there. At first I thought nothing of it, but then I realized:Celia never misses a day. Oh where are you Celia?, I thought desperately. "Calm down Randall", I told myself,"she might just be sick." "Yeah that's it,she's sick." I passed the alley that separates the caffè from the grocery store. There, I saw an all to familiar being.

**Normal POV**

She was being forced into the trashy alley by two male monsters."We promise we won't hurt you beautiful", one taunted."Yeah", said the other."But only if you hand over those pretty pearls around your neck." "And don't forget the bag.", he added. "First of all it's a purse", Celia retorted. "First of all",said the taller of the two,"we said we wouldn't hurt you if you listened!""Seeing as you haven't though...", he said walking over towards her and beginning to choke her.

Randall wasn't about to let this happen to her. "Help!", Celia began to scream,"Help!""Unhand her", screamed Randall. "Who said that", yelled the stupider one.(shorter one) "Lets see who wants to play hero.""Show yourself." Instead of unblending, Randall began to choke the monster holding Celia. Gasping for breath he dropped her and she herself could be seen gagging for air. The shorter of the two ran towards his partner. He punched at the air, only to knock his partner unconscious. He swung another time and hit Randall to the ground, in plain sight. Before Randall could blend the monster kicked him causing him to hit caffè's brick wall. Thunder blocked out the thud and it began to pour harder. Thinking Randall was unconscious he ran out of the alley, too afraid of being found at the scene.

Sore and hurt, Randall walked over to Celia."Are you okay?",he asked."Yes",Celia answered,"Thank you.""What happened?", Randall asked."I was late for work so I tried taking the alley as a shortcut.",she said."As soon as I saw them I ran back towards the caffè, but they caught up and dragged me back!",she continued, close to tears. In attempt to calm her he said,"If we really hurry though we might make it to the factory in time.""Actually, I don't feel like going to the factory..." He was surprised to not be blushing all over.

TO BE CONTINUED...:


	3. A Rainy Date Part II

**I don't know if you think this was worth the wait, but I'm drowning in summer assignments. Thanks to Basil and Mallow and Moss, Hivari MewMew, Drama sapphire, msroseross07, and the guest that poster the 1st review. Just so you know it might take longer to post chapters. My Internet is getting cut off, but I will continue this.**

AND NOW, A CONTINUATION OF A RAINY DATE. PART II.

"Actually, I don't feel like going to the factory..."He was surprised to not be blushing all over ,with Celia so close to him. "Well then I guess I'll be going back",said Randall,standing up."Hold on if I'm not going back,then neither are you",Celia told him."Ok then...", he said,sitting back down. "I wish this rain would stop", Celia complained. "Well Celia, Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass",he quoted. "It's about learning to dance in the rain", she finished,pulling him out of the alley. She dragged Randall to a nearby meadow, where Celia forced Randall to dance. Randall soon got the hang of it though and didn't have to be forced. Before long, they were dancing smoothly with Celia holding Randall's shoulders and he holding her around the waist. They hardly noticed how drenched they were getting and Randall forgot to blush.

**On the other side of Monstropolis**

"Oh_,_ Schmoopsie-poo!", Mike called."I'm tellin' you Sul, she never misses a day!""And we'll be missing a day if we don't hurry.""You know they lock the entrance doors at 7:00 exactly.""Plus, I don't think calling her like a dog is going to help."" Hey, hey, hey,where do you think your going", said Mike to his best friend. "To work", Sully responded."No your not and neither am I, today's my Schmoopsie-poo's birthday.""And I plan on giving her something special.""Have you tried... her house, maybe?",Sulley questioned. "Of course I have...I haven't checked her house yet", Mike answered. It just so happened that Celia lived close to Monstrous Delights, close to where Mike was looking for her, close to the very meadow she and Randall were dancing in.

"You know your not a bad dancer", commented Celia. "I didn't even know _you_ danced", Randall told her as he spun her."" And you just taught me." "It's been my lifelong dream to be a professional", she exclaimed.

Ding- dong! Ding- dong!"It's obvious she's not here, Mike." "What now?", asked Sulley."Celia's got to be around here somewhere." "Might as well look around", said Sulley," They just locked the doors." They looked around the block and when then they didn't find her, they tried the park." The only part of the park left was the meadow."Schmoopsie-poo", Mike tried one last time. "Oh Schmoopsi-." But he didn't finish his sentence and it drifted away in the wind.

Mike and Sulley couldn't have come at a worse time.


	4. Doors

**Thank you very much to msroseross07,a very dedicated reader :)**

They had come at the part of the dance when the man tilted his partner down and kissed. "Celia!", Mike screamed, running across the grass towards her. "Michael?", said Celia. "Wasowski?!", I asked. I blended and pulled her by the tentacle back into Main Street. Sullivan and Wasowski following. We split up and so did they Sullivan chasing me and Mike, Celia. I unblended as we entered the street. I ran into the café and Celia into the grocery store. I ran all the way to the back door. Knowing Sullivan he'd be to polite to just barge through without asking. I exited into the alley. I then ran to help Celia and entered the grocery store's back door.

**Celia's POV**

I had been running from someone from who I don't know. Randall had to be around here somewhere. Sulley and Googly bear were the last monsters I saw before he dragged me away from the meadow. I ran down the first aisle the monster hot in pursuit. I knocked over some cans trying to buy time. They hopped over them easily as I ran into the second aisle, seafood. I threw fish behind me so they'd slip. I ran towards the end only to get hit by my chaser and...Randall. "Ow!", I said. We both held our heads. It was Mikey, I hit Mike! "Randall", I yelled,"I hurt Googly bear!" He only grabbed me again and pulled me towards the end of the aisle. Sulley came out of nowhere and blocked our way. I was dragged towards the other end where Mike blocked the way. We were trapped!

0~0~0~0

Randall! Randall! "What?!", I asked and found myself face to face with Fungus. I fell out of bed. "What are you doing in my bed!", I yelled, or thought so. It came out as a yawn. "So sorry sir",he apologized,"but you wouldn't wake up." "That was some dream you were having!" Dream? I thought. It felt so real though, the smash against the wall,the rain,Celia! Tell me it was real!", I said,getting up and shaking my door manager. He shook his head. "Afraid not.", he answered.

**Yup, so sorry but I like twists! It was just a dream...or was it? :D Review whether you think it should be a dream or not.**


	5. Captured

**It's not a dream! So sorry to those who wanted it to be : it turned out two to one. Here's the chapter,it took longer because of the reviews. I only got one for it to be a dream and I was already starting that when I got two late ones.****  
**

Chapter 5- Captured

I was flabbergasted. How could it be a dream? I looked outside my window,morning?! "Fungus",I asked,"how long have I been asleep?" "For about two days",he responded. "Two days?!",I yelled. "I was sent to ask about you and I was worried.",Fungus said. "How did you get in",I asked, scratching my head...

0~0~0~0

It was a long explanation that's all you need to know. After it, I practically banged my head on my bed. "Two days worth of paycheck gone",I whispered. "Sir?",Fungus questioned,"should we get going. "Of course I should, I've got a headache just thinking about all that overtime!" "Sir",asked Fungus. "Fungus?",I said noticing a throbbing in my head,somehow knowing it wasnt from the bed. My eyes fluttered open.

0~0~0~0

"Fungus?",there was a response but _not _his. "Not exactly,try again",they said and hit me over the head with something. I knew that voice anywhere,Wasowski! What am I doing here,I thought. Lets see...what had happened last. Fight, rain, _dance ..._doors! I'd been caught at the grocery store! Wasowski had apparently been talking while I was recollecting. "...you were wondering how you got here we knocked you out with a fish", he finished. "I doubt you're the one who did it",I muttered,recovered from the blow. "You were out cold!" I laughed out loud as I noticed his ridiculous wig. I was supposedly in court. "I never knew you were into those!",I scoffed. "I never knew you looked so good in chains",he commented. It was only then that I noticed that I was cuffed and to make it worse...to a bed."Pervert",I accused. He only smiled smugly. "I hear by declare you,Lizard Boy,guilty as charged",Mike said. "Oh",I responded,"and those charges would be?!" "Ruining my Smoochsie-poo's birthday and getting near her!",he said. He went back to his acting. "You're sentenced to two weeks of house arrest." "This isn't even _my _home!",I said,outraged.

**So...Randall's going to be spending some time with Mike and Sulley,but not for long. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. A Long Night

**I've wondered if the reviewers were wondering when the promised fight,break up,make up,etc. was don't worry it'll come in good time :) Also, I really need to update more often so I'm going to try for every Fri.**_or _**Sat.**

Chapter 6- A Long Night**  
**

"And who's this Lizard boy because I'm not him,so _I _shouldn't be the one here!" "I missed the part where that's _my _problem",he answered,stepping off his podium,"The court is now released." "Goodnight _Randall_",he said. Apparently it strained him just to say my name. "Hold it Wasowski!",I ordered,"whose bed is this?" He only smirked again and left,closing the door on my screams. "Wasowski!",I yelled one last time. I then sighed and looked at myself from a mirror across the room. "Randall Boggs",I told my reflection,"is that you?" "That's the first and last time I see you in chains and cuffs." I said,beginning to mess with them. They were extremely uncomfortable not to mention tight. I stopped as the door opened and Celia came in.

0~0~0~0~0

"Why are you going in there?",Wasowski asked. "I-I forgot my sweater",I heard her lie as she shut the door."Pssst...Randall?",she said. "I'm here",I responded,causing her to gasp."I'm sorry",we said simultaneously. "For what?",we both asked. "You go first",we both said yet again. "Okay." "**I'll **go first",Celia stated. "I'm in a hurry." "I 'm sorry I got you stuck here,but I can help you escape." She handed me a hairpin. "Just don't do it right away,it'll raise suspicion." I could only nod stupidly. Celia then got up quickly wishing me goodnight as the door handle began to turn. "Smoochsie-poo,did you find it?!",he asked. "Nope",she answered glumly,"your room's a mess." Then they closed the door leaving me in total darkness. I hadn't even gotten to apologize.

0~0~0~0~0

I was still awake by the time Wasowski came in to sleep. That creeper is actually going to sleep here tonight. Celia must've not been lying about this being his room. In a couple of seconds he could be heard snoring. "Oh come on" I said,"no one can fall asleep that quickly." And was surprised when I got no response. I turned as much as i could which wasn't much to check the time. Midnight. I guess it's a good thing I'm use to almost no sleep,I thought. That annoying clock's ticking kept me up 'till four. It reminded me of my old alarm clock I'd broken,but that seemed like years ago as I drifted into sleep. Finally. Peaceful,calming,relaxing sleep.

**(Anyone remember that? :D) End of chapter. Review if you're awesome. XD**


	7. Workout

**I'm on fall recess all week! I figured if I didn't update for the wonderful readers it'd be the ultimate sin...or they'd shred my head off. XD Just kidding... you wouldn't would you?  
**

Chapter 7- Workout

I got two hours of sleep before I was rudely awaken. Someone was dragging the bed I was stuck to and it turned out to be Sullivan! Couldn't he see I was here... or had his servant kept my imprisonment secret? No wonder,I thought to myself. I sometimes camouflage involuntarily, this time while I was asleep. I unblended,"Good morning Sullivan,what in Monstropolis are you doing?",I asked. He didn't seem to have heard me,obviously busy pushing all the furniture. "What are you doing?!",I asked. It louder than last time. He stopped quickly,dropping the bed. "Ow!" "You should know Mike,you're the one who has me move everything. Should I start push ups now?" "Yes",I said, trying to imitate Mike as best I could,"drop and give me 1000!" I had no idea where that one-eyed bowling ball was,but I was sure going to take advantage of this. I expected Sullivan to drop after one,but he kept going! He was on his fiftieth one when Wasowski ruined my fun. "Sul,what are you doing?" "What you asked me to do",he answered continuing with his workout. "That wasn't me,it must've been Ra-",he stopped. "What?" he asked. "Nothing",Mike said quickly. Sullivan stared him down. "Ok",he gave up,"I invited Randall over yesterday a-and he's still here today." I was going to say something when he stepped on my tail,causing it to throb. How did he know where I was?! "Why don't you brush your teeth",he asked. "Scary monsters don't have plaque.",then chuckled weakly.

0~0~0~0~0

"Sure",he shrugged it off,"tell him I said good morning." He sighed as Sullivan left. "Liar!",I accused,reappearing. "Shhh",he whispered,"or else you'll be staying here forever!" "You wouldn't keep me here!" "I would",he bluffed. Then I remembered...the hairpin! Where was it! "Looking for this?",Mike taunted. I stared at it,transfixed. He took this as an answer. "Then you'll have to earn it." "Drop and give me 1000."

0~0~0~0~0

Sullivan came back while I was on my tenth one, clean teeth and all. I must really be out of shape! "Good morning Randall. Working out?",he asked. I grunted and he joined. There was no way I was going to let him beat me!It was difficult due to the cuffs,but I managed. Just 50 more and I'd have my hairpin back! Celia's hairpin.


End file.
